Recently, various types of intelligent robots have been developed. A personal service robot among the intelligent robots means a robot providing a user with services by using a function of a robot in an environment, such as at home or at work. Some service robots, such as a cleaning robot and an educational robot, have been presently released and used, but a meaningful market has not been established yet.
A lane keeping control system is a system configured to sense a lane by using image information obtained from a camera sensor and control a vehicle based on a lane sensing result so as to prevent lane deviation of a vehicle.
The lane keeping control system performs control so as to prevent lane deviation of a vehicle while driving by generating an auxiliary steering torque to a steering control apparatus and controls the steering.
Among the lane keeping control systems, a lane centering control system configured to control lane keeping by controlling steering of a vehicle so as to keep a center of a lane has been developed.
However, the lane keeping control system in the related art sets a reference keeping position which a vehicle has to keep by reflecting a driving tendency of a driver, so that the lane keeping control system is considerably affected by a condition of a lane or a driver. Otherwise, when a vehicle leaves a reference keeping position, the lane keeping control system rapidly performs a control so as to keep a vehicle within the reference keeping position, thereby causing a driver to feel a sense of difference in control of a vehicle.
The lane keeping control system in the related art controls a vehicle by calculating an error in a transverse direction by using a preset target distance, however, the lane keeping control system fails to sensitively respond to a state of a vehicle or compensates for only the error in the transverse direction of a calculated target trace, and thus there is a problem in that a transient response may be generated due to a sharp control input when determining a risk of lane deviation.